DO YOU LOVE ME ? ( Yunjae Ver )
by gyugyu73
Summary: ff yunjae , 3shoot .


YUNJAE / FF/ TWOSHOOT / DO YOU LOVE ME ?

TITLE : DO YOU LOVE ME ?

PAIR : YUNJAE , YOOSU , ETC

CAST : JUNG YUNHO , KIM JAEJOONG , GO AHRA , PARK YOOCHUN ETC

RATING : T

LEGHT : TWOSHOOT  
>: 13

GENRE : ANGST , DRAMA

WARNING !  
>THIS YAOI BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING MAUPUN CERITA<br>TINGGAL KELUAR . 

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ ! 

HAPPY READING .! !

Terlihat keramaian di sekitar universitas seoul , lebih tepat nya kepada dua orang namja yang saling berhadapan .

"yunho sunbae saranghae , mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku "  
>jaejoong – namja tersebut sedang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap jung yunho namja populer di kampus nya .<p>

" cihhh tidak ku sangka anak dari pewaris perusahaan kim corp memiliki perilaku seperti ini "

DEG 

Mata jaejoong memanas mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh yunho.

" hey Kim jaejoong kau pikir aku mau dengan mu , ingat lah aku ini namja normal tidak seperti mu menjijikan "yunho menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya .

"dan apa kau sudah tidak laku lagi sehingga kau menyatakan cinta kepada ku , kau bahkan hanya sampah untuk ku "

setelah mengucapkan itu yunho berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong , teman-teman nya  
>pun ikut pergi seperti yunho setelah melemparkan cacian untuk jaejoong. tinggallah jaejoong sendiri . Jaejoong menadahkan wajahnya ke langit , seketika itu pula kristal bening jatuh dari doe eyes itu , membasahi pipi chubby kyuhyun .<p>

" ayolah Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah tahu itu akan terjadi jadi jangan berharap lagi , setidaknya kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu sebelum terlambat" Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sambil menggenggam erat kaluar berbentuk lumba-lumba pemberian seseorang . 

" Kim Jaejoong "

Jaejoong segera beranjak keluar kamar saat seseorang memanggilnya dengam tidak bersahabat . 

Plakkk 

Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang panas karna tamparan dari orang itu , orang yang sedang memandang tajam dirinya seolah dirinya adalah pencuri disini .

" ada apa nona?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan sabar nya kepada kakak nya Go ahra – orang yang menamparnya tadi .

" ada apa kau bilang , dasar namja murahan kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi " suara ahra terdengar sangat keras menandakan dia sedang marah saat ini

" aku tidak mengerti maksud nona "

" kau menyatakan perasaan mu kepada jung Yunho kekasih ku ? kau pikir kau siapa hah ? kau hanya benalu dirumah ini bahkan kau tidak lebih dari seorang sampah yang tidak berharga , dasar namja murahan yang menjijikan "

ahra berlalu dengan mendorong bahu Jaejoong, meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian dengan perasaan yang sangat sakit , bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit hati nya bahkan lebih sakit dari tamparan yang ahra berikan . dia sudah biasa akan semua ini bahkan sudah terlalu  
>sering dia merasakannya tapi dia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini perkataan itu terus membuatnya merasakan sakit terus – menerus . <p>

Sejak hari pernyataan cinta Jaejoong terhadap yunho, neraka baru bagi Jaejoongdi mulai dirinya terus kerjai , dicaci tak jarang dia pulang dengan wajah yang biru dan baju yang kotor , seolah dirinya adalah orang yang harus di musnah kan , setiap hari Jaejoong harus menjalani hidup itu . tak semua orang di kampus nya melalukan hal yang sama seperti namja yang selalu menatap Jaejoong dengan sedih saat melihat Jaejoong di perlakukan seperti binatang .

Setelah melewati rintangkan dari teman-temannya –lebih tepat nya musuh nya – Jaejoong berdiri disini , di atap sekolah dengan seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya .

" Changmin "

Changmin membalik tubuhnya mengadap ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah di buat sedatar-datar nya tapi itu tidak membuat wajah sedihnya berkurang .

" kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa hah "Changmin bertanya dengan ketus nya kepada  
>jaejoong. senyum di wajah jaejoong langsung hilang dan di gantikan oleh wajah masamnya serta bibir yang di pout kan itu .<p>

" aish mereka tadi sedang bermain dengan ku "

" apa kau bodoh hyung ? mereka meperlakukanmu seperti binatang dan kau tidak membalasnya hah " 

suara changmin terdengar meninggi saat mengingat apa yang teman- teman nya lakukan terhadap jaejoong

" mereka kan teman ku changmin"

" mereka tidak menganggap mu hyung , kondisi mu semakin lemah saat ini "

" hyung berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit"

" kau memang sakit "

"changmin"

" terserah dirimu "

changmin mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yang ada, nafas nya memburu karna menahan amarah .

jaejoong yang melihat changmin seperti itu mendudukan dirinya di samping changmin. 

"changmin jangan marah aku tidak apa-apa , aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri hyung "

changmin tak menyahut jaejoong yang kesal dengan segera menarih tangan changmin , dan yang di liat sungguh membuat nya menyesal karna mata adik kesayangan itu sudah  
>berkaca –kaca<p>

"jae hyung, ku mohon jangan seperti ini , kau membuat ku khawatir "changmin menarik  
>jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan menangis di bahu jaejoong.<p>

" sstt uljima , aku tidak apa – apa "jaejoong mengusap punggung changmin, untuk menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis ini .. 

jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu donghae , setelah menenangkan changmin yang tadi menangis hebat . dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat membuat donghae menoleh ke arah nya .

"jae hyung bisa kau sudahi semua ini , aku tak bisa melihat mu seperti ini "changmin mengusap kepala jaejoong yang bersandar di kepala nya . 

" sebentar lagi changmin , sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir beri aku sedikit waktu "

" menunggu sampai kau pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri huh "

"changmin mengerti lah "

" tapi hyung , kau harus cepat sembuh "

" sembuh ? aku bahkan tak mengharapkan itu "

"hyung ! kau pasti sembuh , aku tak ingin kau seperti ini "

" baiklah hyung aku akan berusaha "

"walau itu tak mungkin " batin jaejoong

Hari ini jaejoong sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah ,changmin sedang tidak masuk karna eommanya sedang sakit . changmin memejamkan matanya menikmati  
>hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya .<p>

" sedang apa kau disini ? "jaejoong membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal .

"yunho sunbae? Ada apa kemari "

yunho mendengus mendengar jaejoong yang bertanya balik kepada nya .

" aku yang lebih dulu bertanya kepada mu , sedang apa kau ?"  
>yunho menduduk kan dirinya di samping jaejoong.<p>

" aku sedang menikmati angin di sini , disini sangat nyaman dan aku menyukainya "

jaejoong tersenyum saat mengatakan itu , yunho yang melihat senyum itu merasa terpana  
>dia seolah merasakan apa yang jaejoong rasakan , dengan segera yunho memalingkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari pesona itu .<p>

" sadar jungh yunho dia namja " batin yunho

"kau sunbae sedang apa disini ?"  
>ucapan jaejoong mampu menyadarkan yunho dari lamunan nya .<p>

" aku sedang ingin kesini saja mememangnya tidak boleh "yunho menjawab dengan ketus .

" aish sunbae , kau ini cepat sekali marah , aku kan hanya bertanya "  
>jaejoong mem'pout'kan cherry lips nya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu , sekali lagi yunho terpana pada jaejoong.<p>

"jaejoong ada yang ingin aku tanya kan pada mu "yunho bertanya dengan memandang wajah jaejoong dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah jaejoong terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya , tapi yunho tidak peduli bukankah kulit jaejoong memang selalu pucat .

" apa ? "jaejoong menoleh dan menatap yunho.

" kenapa kau menyukaiku "yunho sedikit bingung dengan tatapan jaejoong yang berubah sedih , dia tidak suka jaejoong yang seperti ini .

" apa kau tidak mengingat ku hyung "

" apa?"

" aku hanya ingin meminta janji mu , tapi seperti nya kau tidak mengingatnya "

" janji apa ? kapan aku pernah berjanji pada mu " 

" sudahlah hyung , bukan kah hal yang tidak penting tak perlu di ingat "jaejoong segera berdiri dan meninggalkan yunho sendiri karna masih bingung dengan ucapannya .

" kau bahkan sudah sangat melupakannya hyung " batin jaejoong 

Hari ini jaejoong merasa sangat lemas jantungnya berdetak kencang , pandangan nya sudah ber kabut – berkabut sedari tadi . jaejoong segera meminum obatnya , yah obat yang selalu menemaninya di saat seperti ini . jaejoongmeremas dadanya saat merasakan  
>sakit yang selalu datang tiba-tiba seperti ini , untung saja dia sudah sampai di rumah , karna tak ingin orang-orang melihatnya seperti ini .<p>

" seperti nya aku harus berkunjung ke yoochun hyung " batin jaejoong. 

Jaejoong meremas tangan nya saat di pandang tajam oleh pemilik dahi lebar itu di depan nya , ya dia sedang berada di rumah sakit di tempat hyung nya.

" kemana saja kau hah ? kenapa baru kemari sekarang "

" kau tak ingin hidup lagi ? kau ingin meninggalkan ku , meninggal ahjumma , benarkah kau ingin meninggalkan kami semua "

"..."

" kau sudah tidak mau mendengar kkan ku lagi hah ? kau bukah dongsaeng ku , saeng ku selalu menurut dengan apa yang aku katakan "

"hiks hiks "

Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jaejoong yang menangis .

"jae , hyung tak ingin kau seperti ini , kau tak ingin sembuh huh , tak ingin melihat keponakan mu nanti "

" aku tak akan sembuh hyung "

" jangan bicara seperti itu jae, hyung sedang berusaha mencari donor .. "

" donor apa hyung ? jantung ? ayolah hyung orang yang membutuhkan itu sangat banyak  
>bahkan banyak yang lebih memerlukan dari pada aku "<br>jaejoong menangis menumpahkan semuanya di ruang yoochun. yoochunberanjak dari duduknya dan memeluk jaejoong, yoochun pun ikut menangis mendengar apa jaejoong  
>katanya , mereka memang baru bertemu saat jaejoong menjadi pasien nya , tapi yoochun sangat tertarik dengan jaejoong anak yang selalu ceria tapi memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam bahkan orang tak akan tahu bahwa dia memiliki sebuah penyakit yang bisa saja membunuhnya . Kanker jantung ...<p>

T.B.C

ff ini remake dari ff wonkyu jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam nama , maaf untuk typo .


End file.
